Fuyumi Todoroki
|romaji= Todoroki Fuyumi |birthday= |age= 22 |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= White with red streaks |eye= Turquoise (manga) Gray (anime) |quirk=Unnamed Ice Quirk |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Father) Rei Todoroki (Mother) Natsuo Todoroki (Younger Brother) Shoto Todoroki (Youngest Brother) Dabi(Older Brother) |debut= Chapter 44 |debutanime= Episode 25 |image gallery= Yes |eng voice= Kate Oxley }} |Todoroki Fuyumi}} is the older sister of Shoto Todoroki and the daughter of Enji Todoroki. She is also a teacher at an unnamed school. Appearance Fuyumi is a young adult woman with turqoise eyes (gray in the anime) and almost shoulder length white hair with some traces of red. She also wears glasses. Personality Though not much is known about her, she seems to be a nervous person by nature. She cares deeply for her family as she was surprised by her brother going to see their mother. She has a close standing with her mother as she visited her as well with her brother Natsuo who she enjoys teasing. Despite her nervousness around her father, she does not appear to resent him and was horrified to watch a news report of him overwhelmed by a villain's attack. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc The day after the end of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Fuyumi is surprised at her younger brother's decision to go and see their mother, wondering if its okay if he doesn't tell their father, to which Shoto replies it is. As Shoto leaves, Fuyumi asks Shoto why he has decided to see their mother now after so long, but Shoto doesn't give her an answer. Hideout Raid Arc Fuyumi greets Shoto who has returned home after saving Katsuki. Fuyumi tells Shoto that their father is in the training hall. Pro Hero Arc Fuyumi went with her brother Natsuo Todoroki to visit their mother at the asylum. Fuyumi gave her mother a new set of clothing as Natsuo mentions they're all sensitive to heat. When her mother remarked on Natsuo being in good spirits, Fuyumi brought up him spending time with his new girlfriend who causes him to stay away, which makes him embarrassed as he mentions to keeping in contact with them. When Natsuo brought up their father's ascension to No.1 Hero, Fuyumi chastises him but her mother tells her to let her brother continue. After Natsuo voices his resentment of his father for his ways and how it looks like he intends to leave his past behind, Rei says that's not the case. Rei mentions a flower she received and Fuyumi is surprised when its revealed her father has visited her mother but not seen her personally. She listens as she states Enji is dealing with internal problem and he hasn't left them behind. While leaving the asylum with Natsuo, she and him watched a news report of their father dealing with a villain attack. She was horrified to watch as her father was overwhelmed by a a villain's attack. Fuyumi continued to watch the broadcast, as her brother wondered why Endeavor continued fighting. After Natsuo became frantic and stated Endeavor should just give up, Fuyumi told him their father is the type of person who is too stubborn to ever do so. Fuyumi soon watched as her father was able to destroy the threat and emerged victorious, to her relief. Trivia *Fuyumi's name includes the characters for and . References Site Navigation pl:Fuyumi Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Todoroki Family Category:Civilians Category:Teachers